Drive Coda PT Wedding
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna's wedding from Drive. Written for VAMB's Secret Summer Exchange.


P and T wedding

Tom and B'Elanna emerged from Delta Flyer hand in hand with bright, dreamy smiles lighting up their faces. The Captain and Chakotay looked at them curiously, wondering just what had transpired between thm while they participated in the ill-fated race.

"You two certainly look very cheerful after all you've been through today," commented Janeway.

"Especially since you had to dump the warp core," added Chakotay.

"Well, this race turned out to be a really interesting experience," said B'Elanna winking slyly at Tom.

"What is it about you two and shuttles anyway?" asked Chakotay, shaking his head teasingly. "You always manage get in trouble of one sort or another when you take a shuttle on a mission."

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other and began laughing uncontrollably. The Captain and Chakotay stared at them, wondering what they found so funny about losing the race, having to eject the warp core on the newly rebuilt Delta Flyer, and narrowly escaping death once more.

"Are we, missing something here?" asked Janeway somewhat bewildered.

Tom pulled B'Elanna into his arms kissing her soundly. Then he looked at the Captain. "Captain, how fast can you fit a wedding into your busy schedule?"

The dumbfounded expressions on Chakotay and Janeway's faces made them laugh all the more.

"Tom proposed, and I accepted," explained B'Elanna through her laughter.

"Well, I don't see a problem in scheduling it as soon as you two are ready," replied Janeway.

Chakotay stared at Tom and B'Elanna with a broad smile. "It's about time you two finally took this step."

Tom smiled lovingly at the beautiful woman in his arms. "Yeah, I know."

Tears glistened in her soft brown eyes, and she buried her face into his chest. It was then, Janeway and Chakotay realized much more than a proposal had occurred on the Flyer, and they prepared to leave and give the young couple some privacy.

"The two of you can meet with me later on," Janeway said softly. Then she and Chakotay left the hangar bay.

As the Captain and Chakotay left quickly and quietly, Tom tightened his arms around her. "B'Elanna, I really do want us to get married as soon as possible."

She smiled at him, "Okay, but just remember, no Klingon rituals in the wedding."

Tom looked at her in amusement. "If you don't want Klingon rituals in our wedding, that's not a problem."

"Well, since we both want to have the ceremony as soon as possible, let's just do a traditional 'fleet' ceremony. You can wear your dress uniform, and I can either wear my dress uniform or a wedding dress," said B'Elanna softly.

"You'll look beautiful in either one, B'Elanna," breathed Tom. "Let's get cleaned up so we can meet with the Captain." She nodded in assent, and they hurried out of the hangar deck.

Later, they sat with Captain Janeway and Chakotay in the Ready Room discussing their wedding plans. The love struck expressions on their faces amused both senior officers. "What sort of ceremony do the two of you want to have?" she asked.

"We decided on a traditional 'fleet' ceremony," stated B'Elanna.

"I'm wearing my dress uniform, and B'Elanna is going to either wear a

wedding dress or her dress uniform," said Tom.

"Are there going to be any Klingon rituals included in the wedding?" asked Janeway.

"No," answered B'Elanna with a clear finality.

The Captain nodded. "I assume when you say traditional 'fleet' ceremony, you want the traditional vows as well?"

"Can we get back with on that," asked Tom. B'Elanna stared at him in confusion.

Chakotay wondered what Tom had in mind and wondered how his old friend would take Tom's ideas.

"I thought we could also write some of our own vows to go with the traditional ones, B'Elanna," Tom reassured her. "I have something special in mind for the rings."

"As long as I get to approve what you want to say first," replied B'Elanna. The Captain smiled, "The two of you said you want to get married as soon as possible. We will be participating in post race festivities, so you two can have time away from the ship for a honeymoon if you like."

Tom smiled, "Thank you, Captain."

"You need to select two people to act as your witnesses. How soon do you two want to do this?"

"The day after tomorrow will give us time to get things ready," said B'Elanna. She sat quietly for a few moments remembering beautiful human wedding dresses she had seen as a child. She had dreamed of wearing them one day. "Captain, could you help me pick out a wedding dress?" she asked softly.

"I'd be delighted to help you, B'Elanna. If you like, we can search the database right now," answered Janeway with a warm smile.

Tom looked at the two women, glad that the tension between them that had resulted from the Captain allowing the Cardassian hologram to save her life was finally gone. Since B'Elanna's visit to the "Barge of the Dead," she and the Captain had become much closer.

"Well," began Tom. "Since it is bad luck to see the Bride and her dress before the ceremony, I'll leave the two of you alone to select the dress."

"Well, since this is liable to take a while, why don't we go have some coffee, Tom?" asked Chakotay.

Tom swallowed and answered, "Sure, Commander." He had a hunch what Chakotay wanted to discuss. They left the Ready Room together.

They walked in silence to Chakotay's office. After entering, Chakotay sat down. He grinned at the nervous expression on Tom's face. "Have a seat, Tom." He turned to the replicator behind his desk and ordered two coffees. He handed one to Tom. They both sipped coffee in silence for a few minutes. Tom squirmed a bit, wondering what Chakotay was up to.

"Well, I know this seems sudden," Tom said nervously. "We've been a couple for a long time now. I decided it was time to make our relationship permanent."

"I don't think it's sudden, Tom." Chakotay tugged on his ear. "Actually, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. You make her happy. I have watched both of you grow over the years we've been in the Delta Quadrant. Would I have approved when I first met you…definitely not. But you've changed, Tom. So has she. Just treat her lovingly and everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Chakotay," replied Tom. "Your approval means a lot to me. It'll mean a lot to B'Elanna too. She really respects you and values your friendship. She'll probably want to talk to you about this."

"Well, unless you and B'Elanna have plans, then Harry and I can throw you a bachelor party tonight," said Chakotay with a grin.

"Just make sure you don't get me in trouble with B'Elanna," replied Tom with a rueful chuckle.

"Don't worry, Tom. Now that you and B'Elanna have found happiness and contentment as a couple, I wouldn't do anything to cause trouble between the two of you," answered Chakotay seriously. "I think you are both good for each other. Besides, she'll rip our hearts out and feed them to us raw if we do anything to impair you before the wedding. Let's plan to start the Bachelor Party around 2000 hours in Sandrine's."

Tom nodded in agreement and stood. "I have to get a few things ready and check in with B'Elanna."

Meanwhile, B'Elanna and the Captain went through the data base looking at dresses. Captain Janeway had told her not to worry about replicator rations, and choose whatever dress she wanted. The rations would not be deducted from her account. After all, she was Voyager's very first bride, and that made this occasion all the more special.

Then, the screen displayed the perfect dress. It was an elegant off the shoulder styled white dress with a fitted bodice and a full skirt. There was enough lace and beading to make it exceedingly feminine.

"That's the one," said B'Elanna happily. She gazed at the dress as her memory took her back to a shopping trip on Earth. She had stared in the window of a Bridal Shop and seen a similar dress as a girl. She had dreamed of wearing such a dress herself one day. The day after tomorrow, her dreams would become reality.

"Tom will love it," said Janeway. "You'll look beautiful in it."

She beamed at the Captain. "I never thought my life would be this happy."

"You've changed a lot, B'Elanna. So has Tom. Both of you are fine officers and wonderful friends," said the Captain warmly.

"It's because of you we've changed. You gave both of us a second chance," answered B'Elanna.

"I may have given both of you a second chance, but you're the ones who did the changing," she replied.

"I can't believe that Tom and I are actually getting married," said B'Elanna with tears of joy shining in her eyes.

"Which means we have to have your Bridal Shower tonight," said the Captain with a broad grin. "I know for a fact that Tom will be busy with the Bachelor Party Chakotay is hosting. Knowing Harry, he'll be helping. Your measurements are already in the system for your uniform, so I'll replicate the dress and veil. You are off duty until after your honeymoon. I know you have things to get ready, so go ahead and enjoy yourself."

B'Elanna smiled, "Thank you, Captain." Both women stood and hugged each other.

"I'll reserve the other holodeck for the Bridal Shower, B'Elanna. Will 1900 hours work for you?" asked Captain Janeway?

"It will, I'll see you then." B'Elanna left the Ready Room quietly. She felt as if her life was finally matching her dreams. She wanted to talk to Chakotay; she hoped he would be willing to give her away. They had been friends since her first day in the Marquis. After finding out from the computer he was in his office, she went directly there and rang the chime to request entry.

The door slid open. She walked in feeling a bit nervous. Chakotay stood up. "Hello, B'Elanna, why don't you have a seat."

As she sat down, he turned to the replicator and ordered two mugs of raktajino. He handed her a mug and sat down. "So, B'Elanna, did you get your dress?"

"Yes, the Captain and I found the perfect dress. Now, I need someone to give me away. I was hoping you would be willing to do that," said B'Elanna. She took a sip of her raktajino as she waited for his answer.

"I'd be honored to do that for you, B'Elanna," said Chakotay.

"I remember the day we met," began B'Elanna. "I was repairing a friend's cargo ship on a planet in the DMZ."

"I was amazed you managed to get such an old ship running so smoothly. I checked up on you and found out you were an academy drop out and a superb engineer. The Maquis needed good engineers. I decided to try to recruit you," said Chakotay.

"I was so fed up with Starfleet and the Federation by then, that I was glad to be a part of the Marquis. I thought it would be a place where I could really belong since it had people with a lot of different backgrounds. As an engineer, the old ships were a real challenge to repair. It was fun to go with creative ideas and not be tied to Starfleet protocols for engines," admitted B'Elanna.

"We had quite a time of it in those days. You managed to keep the ships running. You constantly amazed me with your skill and talent. The other engineers were in awe of you….when they weren't in terror of you," quipped Chakotay with a teasing grin.

'

"I don't terrorize my engineering much anymore," admitted B'Elanna with a grin. "Unless they do something stupid—then all bets are off."

"We went through a lot together in the Maquis. With your help we managed to do a lot of good for the cause. Your engineering skills keep us alive back home, and they do here too. I told the Captain you would have been able to teach at the academy with your engineering skills. Between your engineering skills and Tom's ability to pilot in any situation we've gotten a lot closer to the Alpha Quadrant," said Chakotay.

"So," ventured B'Elanna cautiously. "You seem to approve of Tom and me getting married."

"Yes, I do," replied Chakotay. "He's not the same man we took into the Maquis. Back then, I would have never approved of him, but he's changed."

"He definitely has changed. I don't think his attitude back then was really who he was. Both of us used attitude as a defense mechanism," admitted B'Elanna. "I remember when you brought him to our cell. I would have never dreamed that we would get married. I might have dreamed about taking a bat'leth to him, but not marrying him."

"Uh, Harry and I are doing a bachelor party for Tom tonight. Hope you don't mind," said Chakotay.

"No, I trust you to keep things in control. The Captain is hosting a bridal shower for me. She's really excited about the first wedding on the ship. It's funny; I never expected I'd be the first. I am really happy you're giving me away. Tom and I have to talk about those vows for the rings. I really just want a plain golden band. Do you think that will be okay with Tom?" asked B'Elanna.

"I don't see why he would object. It's very traditional, and you know how he likes traditional things," answered Chakotay.

B'Elanna sat her mug down on Chakotay's desk. "Thanks for the raktajino and the talk, Chakotay. You've been a good friend to me through the years. If it weren't for you taking me in, who knows where I would have ended up?" She stood up. "I need to talk to Tom. The Captain is giving both of us time off for the wedding. We have some planning to do."

"You've been a good friend to me too, B'Elanna. If you and Tom need anything, just let me know," replied Chakotay.

"I will," she promised as she left. Pausing in the corridor, she asked computer where Tom was. She quickly headed to his quarters. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the chime to request entry. The door slid open.

Tom stood up and met her as she walked in. They embraced for several seconds. Tom pulled backed and softly kissed her. "Did you find a dress you liked?" he whispered in her hair.

"Yes," she answered softly. "The Captain is replicating it. She is not using our rations for it. I think she's almost as excited as we are."

They walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So what are these special vows for our rings, Tom?"

"There's a Bible verse that has been used in Paris weddings for hundreds of years. 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.' The couples promise to love each other like that. I remember being a ring bearer in family weddings. It always made an impression on me. I'd like to continue that tradition, if it's okay with you."

"It's beautiful, Tom. I just hope I can live up to it," answered B'Elanna.

"You'll do fine. I was thinking about rings, with the work we do, we'll have to look for something that won't catch on things," said Tom.

"I was telling Chakotay that all I really wanted was a simple gold band. My dad gave my mom one. One like that wouldn't catch on anything," said B'Elanna.

"Let's see what we can find on the computer. Then we can replicate them. Traditionally the best man and maid of honor hold the rings. I want Harry to be my best man. Who would you like to be your maid of honor?"

"I'll ask Mariah. She and Ken have been a couple almost as long as we have. Who knows, maybe we'll inspire them," answered B'Elanna.

Tom took her hand and drew her over to his computer work station. "Computer, display plain golden wedding rings."

Pictures popped up on the screen. B'Elanna immediately pointed to a set of very simple gold rings. "This is what I really want, Tom. They are like the ones my parents wore. I love the simplicity of them."

"Then that's what we'll get." He walked over to the replicator and ordered the rings.

As the rings shimmered into view the computer announced, "No rations deducted by the order of Commander Chakotay."

They grinned at each other, remembering their discussions with the Commander. "I think this is Chakotay's way of putting his seal of approval on our wedding to prove what he said," commented B'Elanna.

"What about the reception? What do you want, B'Elanna?" asked Tom.

"Well, why not just do cake, punch, and finger foods, Tom. We don't want to overtax the ship's resources."

"I agree," said Tom. "The Captain and Chakotay have already been really generous with the dress and the rings. I know we'll be here for post-race celebrations, so maybe we can get away for a bit then."

"Captain Janeway has already said that would be okay. She's really excited about this. I am glad she's helping. She has been a sort of mother figure to me, and Chakotay's been a father figure too," said B'Elanna.

"Well, I can't say that Chakotay's been like a father to me, but the Captain is a little motherly at times with all of us," answer Tom.

The computer beeped indicating a message. Tom quickly read it, and then gestured for B'Elanna to do the same. The Captain wanted to meet with them tomorrow at 1100 hours to go over details of the ceremony and reception. They both smiled at each other.

"Tom," ventured B'Elanna thoughtfully. "Would you be opposed to letting the Captain and Mariah take care of the reception details including the cake. We don't have a lot of time, and I don't want either of us to be stressed."

"B'Elanna, I love you and want whatever will make you happy," answered Tom.

"I'll talk to them at the shower. In fact, I need to get ready for that. You need to get ready for the bachelor party." She kissed him quickly and stood up. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Tom smiled up at her. "Have fun, B'Elanna." He rose and walked her to the door.

The bridal shower was in full swing. The Captain had arranged some shower games. The ladies were laughing and having a good time. The Captain and Mariah had been agreed to take care of the reception. B'Elanna was relieved. That took a lot of stress off of her.

The Captain tapped on her glass to get everyone's attention. "All right girls, let's have B'Elanna open her gifts. She led them to a table towering with gifts. Even the women who could not attend due to being on duty had sent gifts. B'Elanna was seated near the table. Samantha sat next to her with a PADD to record each gift and the giver to help B'Elanna keep track so she could send thank you notes.

The Captain handed her a package. "This one is from me."

B'Elanna took the package. When she opened it, a lacy white gown and robe set lay nestled in tissue paper. She lifted it out to look more closely and allow the others to see it. "Thank you, Captain. It' s beautiful. I want to wear this for my wedding night."

She continued opening gifts. Negligee, massage oils, bubble bath, and bath oils made up the majority of the gifts. There was also a set of matching bathrobes for both B'Elanna and Tom. Each gift was met with ooos and ahhs from the ladies.

After the gifts were opened, the ladies turned their attention to the refreshments. Everyone was having a good time. They were all very happy for B'Elanna. The wedding would be a first for Voyager.

Meanwhile, the men had gathered in the other holodeck for Tom's bachelor party. Chakotay had sternly warned all of them against any real alcohol. He did not want B'Elanna mad because Tom was drunk. The men were all pleased with the recent turn of events. The engineering department had let Tom know they approved of the upcoming wedding. There was some joking about weddings and marriage, but Tom took it all in stride. He hoped some of the other couples on the ship would follow his and B'Elanna's lead and make it official.

Chakotay kicked off the toasts. "Tom," he began holding his glass up. "May you and B'Elanna have a happy life together. Love her and treat her well."

Harry held up his glass. "To a long and happy marriage for my two best friends, Tom and B'Elanna. It's about time."

Others offered toasts with similar sentiments. The men all hoped that the couple would have a long, happy life together. Some began wondering if they should take the next step with their loved one. Tom and B'Elanna had moved forward setting the example for the rest.

The next day, Tom and B'Elanna sat in the mess hall having breakfast. This was the day before their wedding. The ship was abuzz with excitement. At 1100 hours they would meet with the Captain to finalize plans. They were excited and nervous.

"I got some really lovely nightgowns at my shower," said B'Elanna.

Tom smiled, "Any chance I can get a preview tonight."

B'Elanna shook her head. "No, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. So, we'll be sleeping in our own individual quarters tonight. Speaking of quarters, whose quarters are we going to live in?"

"Whichever will make you happiest, B'Elanna," replied Tom.

"We can talk with the Captain about it when we finish discussing the rings. I've been studying those ring vows. I have them memorized. What about you?" asked B'Elanna.

"I've heard them all life at every Paris wedding. They are embedded in my memory," Tom assured her. "And I believe them 100%."

Other people in the mess hall watched the couple. Everyone was excited about Voyager's first wedding. They all knew that Tom and B'Elanna belonged together.

At 1100 hours, they reported to the Captain's ready room. The Captain handed out cups, coffee for Tom, B'Elanna and herself as well as coffee for Chakotay.

"So," began the Captain breaking the ice. "I was thinking 1400 hours for the ceremony, followed with a reception. How does that sound to you two?"

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other and nodded. "That sounds fine Captain." He handed her a PADD. Here's the wording for the Rings vow we want to use. It's been in my family for hundreds of years."

She read over the vows and smiled. "I remember hearing it at your oldest sister's wedding." She laid the PADD on the table. "Now Chakotay and I were talking, how would the two of you like to take the Delta Flyer for a honeymoon trip? I know the warp core is gone, but I don't think you'll be in any hurry." She and Chakotay grinned at each other.

Tom and B'Elanna's face were beaming with excitement and happiness. "From the expressions on your faces, I'll take that as a yes. I already took the liberty of having engineering begin preparations for its launch." She and Chakotay shared secretive grins. The crew had asked permission to paint "Just Married" on the back and attach cargo containers. Permission had of course been granted.

Chakotay looked at them and spoke. "Have you given any thought to which quarters you want to live in?"

"We wanted to discuss that with both of you," said B'Elanna.

"I told B'Elanna I was open to whatever she wanted," said Tom.

"It might be best if the two of you live in B'Elanna's quarters. That would keep her in close proximity to engineering," said Chakotay.

"I concur with Chakotay," replied the Captain. "Is that agreeable to the two of you?"

"If it makes B'Elanna happy, then I'm happy," said Tom. He looked at her and she smiled.

"I like that idea. Why don't you pack up your quarters this afternoon? I can rearrange things some in my quarters to make room."

"If you like, Tom, I can assign some of the crew to move your containers to yours and B'Elanna's quarters while you're both on the honeymoon," offered Chakotay.

"I'd appreciate that, sir," answered Tom.

"I've reserved holodeck 1 for the ceremony. It's also going to broadcast throughout the ship for those who can't attend because they are on duty. I've programmed in two dressing rooms, one for B'Elanna and Mariah and one for Tom, Harry, and Chakotay. Even if you men are already in your dress uniforms, it will be a place to wait for the ceremony," said the Captain. "Now on the reception, B'Elanna said you two preferred simple, so Mariah and I decided on a bride's cake, a groom's cake, non-spiked punch and some finger food. That will allow you to leave for your honeymoon around 1600 or 1700 hours. I hope that meets with your approval."

"It does," answered Tom. B'Elanna nodded her consent as well.

"That should take care of everything. Do either of you have any questions?" asked the Captain.

They both shook their heads. "Then go ahead and do whatever you need to, and we'll have the ceremony at 1400 hours as planned."

They all stood up. B'Elanna hugged the Captain. "Thanks for everything," she whispered.

The Captain said, "You're welcome." She turned and hugged Tom. "You both make me so proud."

B'Elanna hugged Chakotay and Tom shook hands with him.

After they left, Chakotay looked at the Captain. "Our 'children' are growing up."

"I know," answered the Captain. "Why don't we go to the mess hall and see what Neelix fixed for lunch."

In his quarters, Tom quickly packed his belongings. He was surprised at how many things he had managed to collect since coming aboard with a small fleet issue tote. The small cargo containers in his living room represented six years on Voyager. He would not exchange those six years for anything. He wondered how B'Elanna was doing. Over lunch they had decided that waiting to see each other until the wedding the next day would heighten anticipation. It was harder than he thought.

B'Elanna walked down the corridor to Chakotay's office. It hadn't taken long to rearrange things for Tom to move in. Now she wanted to talk to her old friend. She pressed the buzzer. The door slid open. Chakotay stood as he saw her. "Come on in, B'Elanna." He turned to the replicator and got two cups of raktajino. He handed her one as they both sat down.

"So," he ventured. "Tomorrow is the big day."

She smiled at him, "Yes it is. I'm really glad you're giving me away. It means a lot to me. In some ways I'm closer to you than I ever was to my father."

Chakotay tugged on his ear. "The Captain and I were talking about the 'children' growing up."

"Well, at least we're not leaving the nest," quipped B'Elanna.

They both laughed.

"Maybe Tom and I will start a trend. It's a little odd that after 6 years we're the first ones to get married," said B'Elanna.

"I am sure others will follow," replied Chakotay. He grinned. "Sometimes it just takes the right people leading the way."

"I bet early on you would have never seen Tom Paris as a leader," laughed B'Elanna. "In fact most would have labeled him 'least likely to succeed."

"You've both made the most of a new life here on Voyager. I'm glad to see how happy he's made you," said Chakotay.

"Well, your friendship makes me happy too, Chakotay. It has made me a better person." She sat her cup down on the desk. "I'd better let you get back to work. I am planning on a quiet evening in my quarters. Tom is planning the same in his quarters. We decided to spend the night apart and not see each other till the ceremony to let the anticipation build."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow," said Chakotay. He watched as she walked out. They had been friends for a long time. He was happy she had let her barriers down and accepted the love Tom had to give.

At 1245 hours, B'Elanna, Mariah and the Captain were in the dressing room preparing B'Elanna for the wedding. The Captain put the finishing touches on B'Elanna's make up. "There," she said. "You look absolutely stunning."

B'Elanna smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror. "Thank you, Captain. I'm so nervous, I don't think I could have done this."

"It's normal to be nervous. That's why brides always need help to get ready. Let's start getting you into your dress. It has special undergarments to go with it. Then Mariah can get dressed."

In the men's dressing room, Tom paced nervously. He had his dress uniform on already. He turned to Harry. "You still have the ring don't you?"

"You've asked that ten times, Tom. Yes, I have the ring. You're a nervous wreck."

"Tom, take it easy. Everything will go fine," Chakotay placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, you don't want to faint at your own wedding."

Tom took a deep breath. "No, don't want to do that." He took another deep breath, closed his eyes and visualized B'Elanna's face. It helped calm him down.

"Tom, sit down and relax. We have about thirty minutes before we start," said Chakotay in a calming tone.

He sat down wishing he could speed up time. He looked at the other two men. "I'm sorry I'm acting so crazy. I just worry something will go wrong to wreck things."

"Nothing will go wrong, Tom," said Chakotay firmly.

Tom nodded and concentrated on the ring vow to keep his mind focused.

Soon it was time to begin. Chakotay went to the women's dressing room. He knocked on the door. Mariah answered. "It's time ladies," he said softly.

"We're ready." answered B'Elanna with a warm smile, as she nervously smoothed her already smooth skirt nervously.

Chakotay nodded. "You looked beautiful, B'Elanna." he reassured her.

Soon everyone was in place. Tom and Harry stood to the right of Captain Janeway. Ensign Baytart began playing "The Wedding March." Mariah stepped out of the dressing room and began walking down the aisle. She took her place at the front, and then Ensign Baytart played a few chords, and

Janeway signaled everyone to stand. The Bridal Chours began. Chakotay and B'Elanna stepped out. Tom's eyes misted over as he watched them approach. At last, they were at Tom's side.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked Captain Janeway.

"I do." answered Chakotay, as he placed her hand into Tom's. "Take care of her, Tom." he whispered.

"When we first became stranded here in the Delta Quadrant, I knew sooner or later that I'd be performing weddings for the crew." She smiled warmly at Tom and B'Elanna. "I've watched as

your relationship developed over time. I know you truly love each other, and it's an honor to

unite the two of you in marriage. Face each other and join hands."

B'Elanna handed her bouquet to Mariah and joined hands with Tom. The guests smiled at the

radiant love shining in their eyes.

"Tom," began Janeway. "Repeat after me. I, Tom, take thee, B'Elanna."

"I, Tom, take thee, B'Elanna."

"To be my wedded wife." continued the Captain.

"To be my wedded wife." repeated Tom, as he gazed lovingly into B'Elanna's eyes.

"To have and to hold." prompted Janeway.

"To have and to hold." responded Tom.

"To love, honor, and cherish forever." continued Janeway.

"To love, honor, and cherish forever." said Tom with a smile. Both he and B'Elanna

had insisted on replacing "until death do us part" with forever.

Captain Janeway looked at B'Elanna. "B'Elanna, repeat after me. I, B'Elanna, take thee, Tom."

"I, B'Elanna, take thee Tom." B'Elanna's voice shook slightly, and Tom tightened his grip

on her hands comfortingly.

"To be my wedded husband." continued Janeway.

"To be my wedded husband." said B'Elanna softly.

Captain Janeway who was also getting misty eyed continued. "To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold." responded B'Elanna

"To love, honor, and cherish forever." continued Janeway.

"To love, honor, and cherish forever." repeated B'Elanna.

"May I have the rings?" requested Captain Janeway. Mariah and Harry handed the

rings to her. "These rings are symbols. The unbroken circles are like Tom and

B'Elanna's abiding love for each other." She handed a ring to Tom. "Tom and B'Elanna have chosen to use vows that Tom's family has used for hundreds of years."

Tom held the ring and B'Elanna's hand. "This ring is a symbol of our love. Love is patient, I will be patient with you, B'Elanna. Love is kind. I will be kind to you, B'Elanna. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. I will not show jealousy of your friends and loved ones, I will not boast or be prideful in our relationship. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking. I will honor you and only seek for good for you. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. I will control my anger and will keep no record of any wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. I will protect our relationship from evil and always be truthful. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. I will always protect and trust you. I will maintain hope in the hard times and our love will always persevere." He slid the ring on her finger.

The Captain handed B'Elanna the other ring and wiped her eyes. She noticed other people doing the same.

B'Elanna held the ring and took Tom's hand. "This ring is a symbol of our love. Love is patient, I will be patient with you, Tom. Love is kind. I will be kind to you, Tom. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. I will not show jealousy of your friends and loved ones, I will not boast or be prideful in our relationship. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking. I will honor you and only seek for good for you. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. I will control my anger and will keep no record of any wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. I will protect our relationship from evil and always be truthful. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. I will always protect and trust you. I will maintain hope in the hard times and our love will always persevere." She slid the ring on her finger.

"Tom and B'Elanna, by the power vested in me as the Captain of the USS Voyager, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tom, you may kiss your bride.

Tom raised her veil and kissed B'Elanna tenderly. After they pulled apart, Baytart broke into a joyous

recessional, and Tom and B'Elanna walked down aisle together.

The receiving line was quickly formed. The Captain and Chakotay joined the wedding party in receiving the crew. After receiving congratulations, Tom and B'Elanna proceeded to the table with the cakes. When they saw the figures on top were actually dolls in their images, they smiled broadly. The groom's cake was in the shape of the Delta Flyer. After cutting the cake and feeding each other bites, they sat at the bride's table with the rest of the Command staff and had cake, punch, and some finger foods.

It was nearly time for the happy couple to depart for their honeymoon. B'Elanna sat to allow Tom to remove her garter. She had told him it was just below her, and warned him not to reach further. He quickly slid it off. The men gathered behind Tom, and he tossed it over his shoulder. Ken Dalby caught it. He shot a grin to Mariah.

B'Elanna stood up as the women gathered behind her. She tossed the bouquet. Mariah caught it and flashed a smile to Ken Dalby. The Doctor had been snapping photos posed and unposed. He asked for one more with Tom, B'Elanna, Ken and Mariah.

Then as the couple exited the holodeck, holographic rice rained down on them. They hurried to the hangar deck, discretely followed by the crew who would handle the bay doors. Their change of clothes was already in the shuttle. When they saw "Just Married" painted across the shuttle and the cargo containers, they laughed merrily and entered the shuttle ready to begin both their honeymoon and their married life together.


End file.
